A Mind of Steel
by TRIBOT 3000
Summary: Net Work's origin: somewhat dull. or is it?
1. Chapter 1: Too Smart

**A Mind Of Steel**

 **Ch. 1: Too Smart**

Disclaimer: I do not own MLP. I do own the OC's

In an alternate Realm of Equestrian, where technology had somewhat advanced (cars, computers, nuclear bombs etc.), in a city of which the name I am to lazy to find out, a light blue earth pony walked down the street. He had a Red and darker Blue colored mane and tail. His name was Nate Williams. Why was that his name? Don't ask. Those who knew him called him Net Work. He did refer that name. He had a somewhat stoic expression on his face mixed with annoyance. his statement confirmed this point.

"Why do I bother?" he mumbled, "If your going to build a nuclear powered engine that reverses the forces of gravity to increase speed then DON'T. INTERUPT. THE. COOLING. PROCESS!" He emphasized each word as he spoke, receiving some strange glances from other pony's.

One of the only problems with Nate was he was too smart for his own good. He could turn a simple question into a worldwide trivia. He would rather spend time with a machine than with real creatures.

"Oh well." he said, "I guess it could be wor...AAAHH! YECH!" while he spoke, a hotrod car drove by straight through a puddle of water that was sent flying onto the already upset stallion.

"That's it!" he yelled, "I'm taking the fight to them." he grabbed his phone as quickly as possible and flashed a picture of the license plate. ten minutes later he got home. he straight to his computer after drying his hooves. he opened it and started doing some very complicated things. first he hacked the DMV. he found the car, it's location and was able to hack the phone that was in the car as well. he could hear the man on the phone talking. Nate then hacked the cameras closest. whoever was in the car had stopped at a store.

"Now for you to learn some manners hot shot." he said with a grin. he hacked the car's controls and sent it forward crashing into an empty car. after a few minutes. the owners for both cars came to sight with gaping mouths. "Add to dictionary...he..he...p...p...priceless!" he attempted to say as he watched the two car owners yell at each other.

He kept laughing until he saw something on the camera. it was a black unicorn with a grey mane and tail. He was using magic to jimmy open the door to another vehicle. Nate could only assume that the car did not belong to him. it was obvious once the pony started messing with the wires of the car.

"oh no you don't." Net Work said as he began typing again. he hacked the car but could not do anything because the pony had already gotten to a public road. if he made the car crash then it would hit some pony.

"hmmm..." he thought, "hmmmmmmmmmm...I GOT IT!" he exclaimed. he searched for the most likely route that was taken. he found where the car jacker was going. The path passed a construction site. Nate sent an anonymous tip to the police and hacked a wrecking ball at the construction site. he cause it to knock over a tree that landed right in front of the stolen car stopping the criminal soon the police got there and pried him out.

"Well. I think I've done my good deed for the day." Net Work got up, ate some dinner, and went to bed content. Little did he know that his services would be needed for something bigger.

The End


	2. Chapter 2: The Start of the War

**A Mind Of Steel**

 **Ch. 2: The Start of the War**

Disclaimer: I do not own MLP. I do own my OC's

"Shut Up!"

"No! I have a right to speak my mind, unlike you vagabonds!"

"And stop using big words just to embarrass me!"

"You don't need my help for that!"

This argument takes place in top secret facility of which no pony knows the location of. The representatives of the Pegasus were arguing with the representatives of the Unicorns. General Feather Breaker, an orange coated Pegasus with a black mane and tail, was in a heated debate with Lord Dusk Till Dawn, a unicorn who had a unique coat that alternated between colors continuously as well as his mane and tail.

"General. Calm yourself!" declared the Pegasus Governor Sliver Strike, "we must handle this in a peaceful manner."

"Why!?" retorted the furious general, "You know as well as I do that these... these... wizards want access to that area merely because it is close to one of our power stations!"

"I cannot admit to knowing such a thing general!" he pulled Feather Breaker aside out of ear shot, "To admit that could start another war between the Pegasus and Unicorns."

"If we let them access that land they will take out our base. They've done it before."

The Governor looked at Breaker with sad eyes and asked, "do we have any strong evidence of that?"

It was the Generals turn to become quiet. After a moment he replied sadly, "no."

After a moments silence the doors to the room burst open. a Pegasus messenger came flying in declaring, "THE UNICORN SOLDIERS ARE ATTACKING THE BASE!"

In an instant the Unicorns in the room used their magic to silence the messenger. They would have attacked the other Pegasi if they had not been outnumbered. they used a spell of light to blind the soldiers before rushing out.

"TRAITOR! COME BACK!" yelled Feather Breaker in a rage.

After everyone had gotten their sight back they went to the battle outside. Unfortunately, the Unicorn representatives had already left. their soldiers stayed to fight. Bullets sailed through the air. feathers flew through the sky. The Unicorns were outnumbered but they put up a great fight.

"Just like in the old town huh bud?!" yelled Silver Strike.

"You and I remember the old town very differently!" replied Feather Breaker, "and I think you owe me an apology!"

"fine! you were right!" yelled Silver as he shot down three Unicorns, "I guess I should have been more carful."

"your darn right!"

They continued to fight off the invaders until a cry from behind alerted them both, "THERE'RE COMING FROM BEHIND!"

Silver Strike turned around, but not in time. the last thing he saw was a fire blast spell shaped like a spear head for his stomach region. As Feather Breaker saw the scene the world slowed down around him. he galloped to his life long friend who now lay on the ground.

"NO! SILVER!" he yelled as tears began to form in his eyes, "stay with me! come on! stay with me!"

Silver opened his mouth and used all his might to say, "do...don't...don't waste... yo... your life."

Feather Breaker began to shake, "I... I won't"

Silver smiled before his body went limp.

"NOOOO!" yelled the General. As explosions began to sound around him, he picked up Silver's body and began to run with the other soldiers to a secret passage that would lead away from the base. he ran through the passage with all his might, all the while saying to himself, "stay with me buddy. we'll make it out. I'll get you out of here."

-the next day-

"So doc..." said an impatient General to a green earth pony with a brown mane and tail, "is... is he going to make it?"

the doctor looked at him unsure, "I.. I don't know. the machines he's hooked up to should keep him alive for a few weeks but..." he trailed off.

"But what?" asked Breaker.

"...we have a device. it was invented by an brilliant mare. the device was able to restore tissue and heal any organism."

"ok, then hook him up. what's so hard about that?"

"The last test subjects were... destroyed. and that's putting in nicely. we can't figure out how to work the matrix. the only chance we have is that you find some pony with the knowledge to work such a machine. some pony who can... how should I put it... hack the system"

"I'll find him. Whatever it takes."

Feather Breaker left the room not before glancing out the window at the sight of smoke far off in the distance where a Base once stood.

"If it's a fight you want. It's fight you'll get."


	3. Chapter 3: This Better Work

**A mind of steel**

 **Ch. 3: This Better Work**

 _authors note: hello. If your reading this then I'm doing good. Also, I noticed that I never mentioned everypony's Cutiemarks in the last chapters. sorry. I forgot to mention that pony's don't have cutiemarks in this realm. It may seem like I'm saying that just to get out of it. I just don't remember any cutiemarks in that realm. maybe they earn them later? I'm not sure. And I don't give descriptions of all the characters (Feather Breaker, Silver Strike, Dusk Till Dawn etc) .I was thinking you guys could give me some ideas. I'll post what looks each pony has and who gave me the idea as I go. anyway. enjoy. ;)_

Disclaimer: I do not own MLP. I do own my OC's.

"..."

he stared

"..."

and stared

"..."

and stared. the pony staring was none other than Net Work. The pony he stared at was a pegasus mare with a fire red coat. What was astonishing was her mane which was a pure silver. Her name was Bright Torch.

"hey." a faint voice said.

"..."

"Hey!" it repeated itself

"..."

"HEY!" it yelled at the top of it's lungs.

"huh?" finally. after what seemed like eternity, Net Work turned to acknowledge his best (and only) friend: Ringo. Ringo had a Brown coat and a mane and tail that resembled the colors of green camouflage. he also wore jeans with a white T-shirt with an orange letter C in the middle, though it didn't make sense, along with a camouflage jacket that matched his mane and tail and orange sunglasses. the two them her on their lunch break. they worked at a laboratory that designed cars. Ringo was a simple janitor. Net Work designed just about everything there. While on break, one of them decided to look at somepony who they adored greatly.

"Welcome back to reality." Ringo said with a smirk, "ya know, you really should tell her how you feel."

"What!?" Net Work's top eyelids shot up to the sky, "uh... feel about who? I don't know what your referring to."

Ringo looked at his friend with a annoyed stare, "really dude?"

Net Work looked away in the, somehow by coincidence, direction of the before mentioned mare. He walked over to her suddenly wearing a red cape with a bandana around his head. she somehow had a flowing dress. she glanced at him, her eyes filled with tears of joy as he swept her into his hooves bridal style.

"I love you." he said before leaning in for kiss as she responded in a surprisingly masculine voice, "um... what?"

Net Work opened his eyes and returned once again to reality. he had lips puckered as he stared at his own boss, a grey earth pony, Strict Agenda. he blushed, returned to normal posture speedily saying, "sorry."

Ringo stepped in, "we're just practicing for the career day show at... uuuuhh... the... Greenwood School!"

Ringo smiled a big toothy smile while Net Work semi-smiled with sweat dripping down his brow. Strict looked at them suspiciously before saying, "ok."

Ringo and Net Work breathed a sigh of relief.

"can't wait to see you there."

Ringo and Net Work looked at the pony in front of them with wide eyes, "what?" they said simultaneously.

"yeah. my son goes to that school. can't wait to hear what you have to say."

He walked away oblivious to the amount of torture strained on the faces of his employees. in seconds the Blue Face turned from agony to anger as he simply stood there, fumes almost visibly coming out his ears.

"look..." Ringo started, "I'm sorry about that. If it makes you feel better Torch is going to be there."

Net Work stopped going over his mental notes of ways to destroy Ringo and looked at his, once again, good friend, "wait... what!?"

"Yeah. Her sister has a daughter that goes to the school so she invited Torch."

"you... you... YOU HAVE A PET NAME FOR HER!?"

"huh...?"

Net Work was in a rage.

"what are you talking about?"

"you just called her Torch. How long have you two been going out? Don't lie to me!"

"uh... every pony she knows calls her that. if you actually spent time with her rather than your little 'hellos' you give her then you might know something."

Net Work blushed and with a sad sigh said, "I can't."

"why not?"

"she'd never like me. I'm just a nerd and that's all I'll ever be."

Ringo looked at his friend and said, "If you promise me you'll talk to her then I'll give you a very interesting piece of info that might help you."

"I... uh..." Net Work wasn't sure about this. the last time he promised Ringo something he ended up with frogs in his bed. After much consideration he finally answered, "ok fine. I promise I'll talk to her. What's the info"

Ringo smiled and said, "She like's nerds." before running off.

Net Work stood there for a moment before smiling. he walked back to his office and thought about what had just happened while writing more of his designs. little did he notice a Pegasus walk behind him.

Feather Breaker walked up to Strict Agenda and said, "I want to know who your smartest ponies are."

"uh... ok."

as they walked Breaker said to himself, "This better work."


	4. Chapter 4: Success

**A mind of steel**

 **Ch. 4: Success!**

 _authors note: hey. so, no reviews or PM's regarding the story yet, but don't worry, I'm patient. Anyway, I just wanted to say that I'm going to be starting another series called "Kung Fu Panda 4... wait...WHAT!". Once again, please send me any messages that might help with my writing (yes. I know what a bad speller I am, and that I have bad grammar, I'll try to fix it. after all, you deserve the best). well, that concludes my whining. enjoy._

"you want to meet some of the smartest ponies?" Strict Agenda asked Feather Breaker as they walked through the building that had a purpose of supplying cars.

"well..." Feather Breaker didn't want to sound weird or anything but his best friends life was at stake so..., "...yeah I do want to meet some of your smartest ponies. I need one of them for a problem we're having."

"oh yes." Strict Agenda's eyes widen in realization, "I heard what happened between you and the Unicorns. I do wonder though? Does this mean all Unicorns are under suspicion?"

"No." Feather Breaker wasn't going to become prejeduce against Unicorns. His mother was a Unicorn and there certainly wasn't anything evil about her. It was Dusk who was to blame for the lives lost that day of the attack. No pony else.

"I understand sir. Follow me and I'll introduce you to some of my finest workers."

-one hour later-

Feather Breaker was fed up with the ponies he was meeting. he had been introduced to everypony from a creepy loner nerd to a more-than-normal social youtuber.

"are you sure you don't want to see anypony else sir?"

"I'm tired of who your sending in." Breaker looked at Strict with rage in his eyes. "I need a pony who can do things that no other pony could. a pony that could be considered ahead of his time or something like that."

Strict was not easy to scare, but needless to say, Breaker scared him. with all his might he managed to say something, "well I'm sorry. there's nothing I can do."

Breaker didn't say anything. he simply looked at the floor without uttering a sound. after the longest ten seconds of Stricts life Breaker got up and walked out. he bumped into a blue pony accidently as he walked.

"hey. watch it!"

Breaker didn't say anything. He simply kept walking till he was outside. As he trotted down the road he started to feel watched he turned around see a bown pony wearing a strange assortment of clothes. Breaker began to take sharp turns as he tried to escape the Stallion. he knew he musn't be followed to the hospital where all the remaining soldiers were. What if someone ambushed them there. they were too vulnerable. he looked around until he though he finaly lost the pony chasing him before he could move, however, two hooves, one with a piece of cloth on it, reached from behind him and covered his mouth and pulled him into an alley way. before Breaker could react he began to feel sleepy. He went unconscious.

"Yay! Success!"

"shush! do want anypony to hear you?"

"maybe."

"ugg!"

Ringo was standing over Breaker with Net Work next to him.

"look Net Work, if you get found out, you could shot for a number of crimes. not as many as me, but, a lot."

"I know that." Net Work looked at the fallen general, "I just wish we could have done this differently." they stood there for a minute.

"I'll meet you back at the safe house." Net said before leaving as if nothing happened."

Ringo picked up Feather Breaker and trotted deeper into the alley.


	5. Chapter 5: Deal

**A mind of steel**

 **Ch. 5: Deal**

 _authors note: hello everypony. how ya doing? hope your good. anyway, I just want to send a thank you to bluecatcinema for his/her review. also, I wanted to update you that my "Kung Fu Pand 4... wait... WHAT!" fanfic is not going well. it may be a long time before I ever write it. sorry. But I am writing a story known as "All Armor Breaks". if you have ever wanted to read a fanfic about stickfigure animations, that will be the place to go. one last thing: there is a youtuber know as Cam-O Vort-X. you should check out his channel. in case your wondering, he is the guy I base my character Ringo on. I don't think he knows but if he does, he hasn't said anything. anyway. ENJOY! ;)_

Feather Breaker began to wake up. His head was throbbing and his vision was slightly blurry.

"What the heck happened to me?" he had a right to ask such a question. anypony strapped to a chair after being knocked out has a right that question. o few minutes went by and his vision cleared up. he looked around at what seemed to be a warehouse. there were a few lights on allowing to scan the area slightly but it didn't do much good to help him find out where he was.

Suddenly all the lights turned off. after a few seconds of pure darkness a bright white light shone straight into his eyes. he couldn't see his surrounding anymore. he then heard voices.

"come on man. do you really have to turn off the lights for this?"

"ooooh... stop complaining. he's the only one who can't see."

"I'm not complaining. I'm just..."

"see? Now your complaining about not complaining."

"What?! That doesn't make a lick of sense."

"does to."

"it does not."

"does to."

"does..."

"excuse me?"

Breaker was getting a bit annoyed by the two would be foalnappers.

"But would either of you like to tell me what the heck is going on?"

"no."

"yes."

The tied up general heard what sounding to be like somepony getting hit in the head.

"ow."

"Ringo, I have half a mind to just turn you over to the police for talking to him like that."

"yeah yeah whatever."

The one apparently named Ringo walked out of the darkness to reveal his face.

"YOU!" Feather Breaker remembered to be the same pony who was chasing him before, "What do you want with me?"

"oh you misunderstand. We don't want to hurt you, we want to help you." the second pony stepped forward into the light.

"Do I know you?"

"No. my name is Net Work. I am also very sorry for having to meet you this way but we had to ensure safety."

"safety huh?" Feather Breaker leaned back in his chair with a grin, "whatever your getting at, I want no part of it."

"Even if it might save your friend the governor?"

Feather Breaker looked at the blue pony in horror. how could this pony possibly know about that? It was confidential information. If he knew this he could know anything.

Breaker looked at Net Work with a look of pure anger, "How could you know about it!? That's secret information!"

"How I know is not important. what I know is. I know that your looking for a pony with the skills to save him because you need a hacker. I would like to be that pony."

Feather Breaker had to think about this for a moment. Maybe this was his chance. Maybe this was the pony he needed to save his friend. Then he frowned. But why would he tie me up like this. He could be a spy.

"I want more answers. How do I know I can trust you, and why would have me tied up?"

Net Work and Ringo looked at each other. The brown earth-pony nodded his head and gestured his hoof to the general as if to give permission to reveal the information that was asked for.

Net Worked returned his gaze to the general and replied, "First of all, I can't answer your first question on why you should trust us, but I doubt your friend could possibly get worse according to my sources. Secondly, we tied you up so that you would hear us out."

Ringo walked up to the _very_ thick ropes that tied the general to the chair and untied them. Feather Breaker stood up, rubbed his hooves around where he had been tied and kept his gaze on his foalnappers er... generalnappers. he then stuck his hoof out in friendly motion.

"you've got a deal."


End file.
